Martine Onziema's computer
Dr. Martine Onziema has a computer in her housing unit (#000420) near the entrance to Golem City. It can be accessed during M7: The Rucker Extraction in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. The computer has a security level of 1. E-mails Out of office auto-reply From: Rehor Burke To: Dr. Martine Onziema You are receiving this automatic notification because I am out of the office. Thank you for your patience. Rehor Burke REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Dr. Martine Onziema To: Adm. Rehor Burke Subject: Stolen aid shipments Administrator Burke, I understand that contacting you directly is a little unorthodox, but the situation here is getting out of hand. I can now say, in no uncertain terms, that the have been stealing our aid shipments. I spoke with Doctor Logan last night and he mentioned that he found over a hundred charcoal water filters dumped into a sewage drain near the police block; water filters I was expecting in the last shipment. As you can guess they are completely useless to us now. As a result of our shipment being stolen, I have reached out to the Augmented Rights Coalition for help. Talos Rucker has assured me that if the organization could send any additional aid to the Utulek , he and his people will ensure that the shipments are secured and delivered to us. In the meantime ARC has been kind enough to supply us with fresh vegetables from their greenhouses. Please, Administrator Burke. I understand that this request is stretching the organizations resources, but these people are dying. I look forward to hearing back from you. Hopeful, Dr. Martine Onziema. Stolen aid shipments From: Rehor Burke To: Dr. Martine Onziema Doctor Onziema, Firstly, I am sorry to hear of the trouble in the Utulek Complex. While the organization strives to provide aid to as many people around the world as possible, we cannot put focus on one area over another. Yes, the situation in the Utulek Complex is dire. Yes, the people there deserve our attention. But so do so many others around the world. I won't bore you with the numbers, Doctor Onziema, but doubling our efforts in Utulek would be to the detriment of one of our other programs. I am sorry, but you and Doctor Logan will have to rely on what you have available to get you through until the next scheduled shipment arrives (currently 43 days hence). Now. On the subject of seeking assistance from the Augmented Rights Coalition. I must say, Doctor Onziema, I am very disappointed to hear this. We cannot work with, nor consider assistance from, any group that is associated with terrorism, proven or not. If word of this gets out to our donors I hate to imagine what would happen to our funding. Please dissociate from Talos Rucker and the Augmented Rights Coalition immediately. Everything being said, I do hope you are keeping well. Respectfully, Rehor Burke. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Dr. Martine Onziema To: Adm. Rehor Burke Subject: aid shipments Administrator Burke, I understand that contacting you directly is a little unorthodox, but the situation here is getting out of hand. For a long time now, the PČR have been seizing our aid shipments. In desperation, I have reached out to the Augmented Rights Coalition for help. Talos Rucker has assured me that if the organization could send any additional aid to the Utulek , he and his people will ensure that the shipments are secured and delivered to us. In the meantime ARC has been kind enough to supply us with fresh vegetables from their greenhouses. Please, Administrator Burke. I understand that this request is stretching the organization's resources, but these people are dying. I look forward to hearing back from you. Ever hopeful, Dr. Martine Onziema. Welcome to your temporary housing From: Relocation@santeau.corp To: Dr. Martine Onziema Greetings, Doctor Onziema We hope that you find your new housing unit inside the Utulek Complex to your liking. Please refer to the Registered Resident Guide before sending any questions you may have. As a security measure your safe is currently assigned a temporary code – 9990. You can reset this code to your own preference before securing any items inside. Thank you, and have a pleasant day. The Santeau Group Relocation Services Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers